everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exploding Orange (Annoying Orange)
Orange: Hey, hey, Kiwi! Hey, hey, Kiwi! Hey, hey, hey, Kiwi! Kiwi! Kiwi: What?! What is it, mate? I'm trying to read the paper! Orange: (mocking Kiwi's accent) What happened to you voice, mate? (laughs) Kiwi: Hey! I'm a kiwi! I'm from freakin' New Zealand! Orange: Oh! That Explains the accent, and the boomerangs! Banana: We told you, we're bananas! Kiwi: Accent? I don't have a (hiccup) accent. Orange: What's a hippo accent? Kiwi: It's (hiccup) not a hippo. It's a (hiccup)! Orange: Whoa, Sounds like a hungry hungry hippo! (laughs) Kiwi: It's (hiccup) it's not funny! Orange: What's the matter Kiwi? You looked all choked up! (Laughs) Kiwi: Stop It! Aw man, I don't feel so (Hiccup) good! (Hiccup) Orange: You ok? Kiwi: (Hiccups 15 times while the others are talking) Orange: What the hecks going on?! Banana: Oh no, everybody watch out! HE'S GONNA BLOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiwi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: What the? Kiwi explodes. Orange & Banana: (Scream) Pear: What the heck was that? Passion Fruit: Seriously, I heard that in the other-(Looks at kiwi) OH MY GOD! Orange: That was Kiwi! He had the hippos! Banana: Hiccups! He had the hiccups, you idiot! Pear: What?! Aw man, that's scary! Orange: What are you talking about? Passion Fruit: You mean you've never heard of what happens when a fruit gets the hiccups? Orange: Uh, no. Passion Fruit: First: The hiccup. Then...they...they...they... Pear: They explode! Orange: (Laughs) That's the most rediculous thing I've ever (Hiccups) Uh oh. Pear calls 911 911 Operator: 911 What's your emergency? Pear: Uh, yeah, we got an orange with a case of the hiccups here. 911 Operator: Uh, please say again? Pear: I said we have an orange with the hiccups. 911 Operator: Oh No! You're screwed! (Screams) Pear: Uh, alright I'm out of ideas. Passion Fruit: Look everybody the important thing here is to just, stay calm. Orange: (Hiccups) Everyone except Passion Fruit: (Screams) Passion Fruit: No no no no! Everybody just shut up! We are not going to freak out. Orange: That's easy for (Hiccups)you to say! You don't have a exploding (Hiccups) in your belly! Pear: Dude, it's not a hippo. Orange: It's an exploding hippo! Passion Fruit: Listen to me orange, do you want to get rid of your hiccups? Orange: Duh! Passion Fruit: Then you have to do exactly what I tell you. Orange: Ok! Passion Fruit: Ok. It's really simple. All you have to do is take a deep breath, and hold it for 30 seconds. Orange: Ok! Pear: What! No that never works! I always heard you have to stand on your head and cross your eyes. Banana: Shouldn't he be humming? Pear: What? Banana: I always heard that all you have to do is hum the star spangeled banner! Works every time! Passion Fruit, Pear, & Banana: (Arguing) Orange cannot be balanced on his head and topples over into the wal and blacks out. Pear: Orange. Passion Fruit: Orange? Pear: Orange. Passion Fruit: Can you hear me? Pear: Wake up, Orange! Orange: Woh! Passion Fruit: Orange! Orange: Woh! Who turned off the lights? Pear: Dude you crashed and blacked out! Orange: I did? Then why am I still Orange? Passion Fruit: Orange, do you hear that? Banana: Yeah, his hiccups! They're gone! Passion Fruit: Yeahhhhh!!!!!!! Pear: Yeah! Orange: YAY! (Hiccup) Pear: Aw. Passion Fruit: Oh no! Orange: Aw. I'm sorry guys, I never thought I'd get the hiccups and go boom! (Hiccups) Passion Fruit: Orange! It's not your fault! Pear: Yeah! It could happen to anyone! Look at Kiwi! Orange: I know! (Hiccup) He's Everywhere! (Laughs) Passion Fruit: We've got to figure out a way to stop them! Pear: Oh no! They're getting worse by the second! Orange: (Hiccup) Help (Hiccup) Me (Hiccup) (Hiccup) Banana: You know Orange? I know we just met and all but, we're really sorry this is happening to you Orange. You seem like such a great- Suddenly the sound of glass tingling Banana: What was that? Banana 2: I don't know. Kind of sounded like a- Orange: GORILLA! Suddenly the escaped gorilla from the zoo appears and takes bananas and eats them. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! The gorilla runs way Orange: Woh! That guy doesn't monkey around! (Laughs) Pear: How did that thing get in here? Orange: Poor Boomerangs! I don't think they'll come back from that one! (Laughs) Pear: Ok, we get it, enough! Orange: I wonder why they didn't give him the slip! (Laugh) Pear: (Sigh) Passion Fruit: Oh my god, Orange! You're hiccups! Orange: What about them? Passion Fruit: They're gone! Orange: Wow! Gorilla must have scared them away! Everyone: Yay! Orange: Yay! Woo-Hoo! Pear: Now thats what I call a close- (hiccup) Aw crap. Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts